Lost Worlds: A Sora Love Story girls only
by Kerureyu
Summary: A girl living in the Radiant Garden meets three new faces falling from the sky. She will set out on an adventure and show feelings more and more to the boy with spiky hair . . .
1. Chapter 1

(You look like Momo Hinamori from Bleach, the anime. Except you have a dark red tank-top on. Your skin is a very pale white color. On the dark red tank-top, there is a white cross that is in the center. Four ribbons are attached to the tank-top and flow nicely while you walk with the wind. (two on each shoulder blade location) Your hair is black with white tips at the end and your hair is medium length. Your have shorts a little above your knee caps that are silver, white and black. They have a criss-cross pattern on the sides of them with a little bit of lace on the laces going up the sides of the shorts. Your boots ride up to your knee caps. They are black, except the laces are bright white. Your eyes are a deep red color, unnatural. Your personality is a gentle and sweet type, except if someone harms you or your friends, you go all out with fury. You are a protector. Your mother raised you at Hollow Bastion since you were a baby. Your have a tendency to get mad over little things, but you get over it quickly. You might seem 'evil' at times, but it is just you being who you are. Oh, almost forgot. You're 15 years old. You fight with a bright sword your father gave to your mom to give to you when you turn 18, but your mom gave you the sword earlier for practice. Oh you are about . . . 5'6'' and weight about 115 pounds.)

It is a clear night in Hollow Bastion. The winds are a little cool, and you lay back on a small patch of grass. You shut your eyes slowly, breathing softly. Your hear a faint yell and you open your eyes. You see three figures falling from the sky. One looks like a duck, one looks like a dog, and the other is a human boy with brown hair. You did not have the chance to react and move, so the boy fell on top of you "Ahh!" you yell out in pain.

"Ahh . . s-sorry!" he said. His hair was spiky. Wonder how much hair gel it took to spike it . . . you shook the thought from your mind. He picked himself up and his hand slipped on the mud a litte bit away from your head (whew, close one) and his hands took yours to hold himself up. He was only inches from your face. He looked at you with his crystal blue eyes. He just . . . stared at you. You felt yourself getting warm in the face: you are blushing. The duck figure jumped up and looked over at the boy and you.

"Sora!" the duck sqwaked at you two. The boy, Sora, shook his head slightly and closed his eyes. He jumped off of you and landed on his feet.

"Sorry . . . " Sora apologized and held his hand out for you to grab. You got up on your own, brushing yourself off from the dust that flittered on your clothes.

You shook your head and put up your and to push his away. "It's fine. Don't worry about it." you said to him.

"Uh . . the name's Sora." Sora exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Keri." you grinned.

The duck ran up to you and Sora. "Who is this?" the duck yelled.

Sora laughed. "Her name is Keri. And Keri--" Sora looked at you, "this is Donald duck. The one over there is Goofy." Sora said, pointing to their other companion a few feet away, walking up to the group.

"Nice to meet you, Keri." Donald said and held his hand out . . err wing out to shake yours. You take it and shake it.

"So, you live here, Keri? I never saw you before." Sora said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Yes, I live here . . . but I never leave the house anymore . . well . . not until night. My mother won't let me out of the house with the heartless running around." you yawn.

"WHAT?!" Goofy said, running to the three of you, "The heartless?! Gwarsh! Sora!" he exclaimed.

"Where'dya see them last, Keri?" Sora asked, a large key appearing in his hands. Your eyes widened when you saw the weapon appear out of no where.

"What the heck is that?" you asked, curious.

"The keyblade . . . " Sora explained, moving hair out of his face.

"Oh, so that is the wondrous keyblade Yuffie was talking about . . . " you whisper.

"You know Yuffie?" Donald asked.

"Of course! We're good friends." you smiled.

"Ohh haha." Sora smiled too. His smile was wide and childish. It was cute. You couldn't help but blush.

"Okay, Keri. Where did you see the heartless?" Sora asked softly.

"Over there, a few hours ago." You pointed back towards the bailey.

"Okay, we'll be back soon." Sora said, while running off towards the bailey.

You shrugged and sat back down. "Heh . . heartless at the bailey . . . no heartless there." you mumbled victoriously. "Now I can take my nap . . . " you mumble, falling asleep.

END OF INTRODUCTION


	2. Chapter 2

You waited for Sora and the others to pop up, but you got bored after the last hour. "What's taking them so long? Maybe there really are heartless roaming around . . . " you say to yourself. You at up and made your way to Merlin's house. You walked in casually and saw Sid sitting by the computer. Yuffie was watching him and Leon was no where to be found. They did not seem to hear you come in. You ran up to Yuffie and jumped on her shoulders. "Hey Yuffie! Ya miss me?" you laughed. Yuffie was shocked at your sudden jump at her and she collapsed to the ground, you now sitting on her back. Yuffie grumbled a little but then turned over on her right side so you fall off of her. Yuffie then laughed herself. "Hey, Ker. What's up?" he giggled. "Sora and his friends are here, but they went to the bailey . . . I told them . . heh." you held in a laugh. Yuffie had a concerned look on her face. "You tell him heartless were by the bailey, right?" she asked, lightly kicking her foot on the ground at a bouncy ball. It bounced at the wall and rolled past you and her. "Yeah, why?" you replied, folding her hands behind your back, looking at Yuffie with a strange look. "Well, there really ARE heartless over there, and Leon ran to help them. You should go too." Yuffie said with a hint of fear in her voice. "Hmm . . never fought these heartless . . I'll go see." you say. You walk to the door and place your hando n the handle, but you stop and turn around half way to look at Sid's back. "Hey Sid, what's up?" but you left and closed the door silently, not waiting for his response.

You ran towards your home. The sky was now much darker and your mother does not think you left. You stood beside your house and looked at the aging tree that led up to your second floor window. Taking a step backwards, looking up at the tree, you ran up the side of it, grabbed the branch closest to your bedroom window, and you swing up and flipped on to the branch. Your shoes seemed a little bit too wide for the branch, but you have been climbing this tree for awhile now. Your mother's room is on the opposite side of the house, so you knew you would not get caught. You slid the window up to let yourself in to your room and you left the window open to run out if needed. You walked slyly to your closet and opened it. Your sword was fastened in the back of your messy closet, and left alone for some time too. You always had the key to it on a necklace around your neck to unlock the straps holding it. You took the key and unlocked it, setting your sword free. Still sneaking, you shut your closet door and walked to your door that leads out to the hallway. You lightly twisted the knob to make sure it is still locked and it is. You hear the toilet flushing in the room next to you. "Oh man . . . " you whisper, knowing your mom is awake. You usually always had your room locked, but if your mom heard you sneaking in your room with your shoes on she might freak out. While the toilet was still flushing, you rushed to the bed, knowing that the loud noise would both wake up your mom and you are able to muffle your steps. You sat on it, holding your sword in your hands with it in its sheath and you lifted up your feet off of the ground. The bathroom door opened and your mom walked past your room. You can see because the hall light is on out there and you saw her shadow moving past your door. The light turned off and your mother shuffled back into her room, shutting the door behind you. You sighed with relief. You stood up and looked around your room, making sure you do not need anything else for the fighting and you don't. You walked to your window and jumped out, shutting the window as your were about to jump off of the branch and onto soil.

Rushing to the bailey, you huffed and puffed. You did not exactly live too close to it and your sword was a little heavy. Jumping onto the ledge you hear Sora yelling and booming from the bailey. You took a deep breath, took your sword out of its sheath and made your way down to the bailey.

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Leon were all fighting heartless. The small mutated ant looking heartless were attacking the group and you needed to do something to help. You held up your sword and slashed at the closest heartess to you on your right and it disappears, and a pink floating heart floats into the air and disappears too. Your eyes narrowed at the place where the heartless was. "Keri!" Donald yelled to you to get your attention. You looked up and Donald was cornered by four heartless, and Sora was getting weaker with every hit. Leon was not having too much trouble, but Goofy was unconscious beside Donald. You nodded slightly, looking at Sora and you ran to him, taking as many hits as you can to the heartless. They all disappear with one or two hits. After awhile, the heartless stop appearing and Sora collapses on the ground beside you, and so do you. "Man. That was so difficult." Donald huffed, jumping up. Goofy woke up and stood up, same with Sora and Leon (he got tired too). You stood up beside Sora. You brush your outfit off from some dust. Sora smiled and turned towards you. "Thanks, Keri." he laughed and pulled you into his arms to hug you. Your eyes go a little wide from that. "Uhmm . . you're welcome." Donald and Goofy rushed to your sword and took it from you to look at it. "It's so powerful!" they exclaim. Sora let go of you and looked at the sword, his eyes widening. "Ha, yeah! Mind if I borrow it?" Sora laughed. "You laughed nervously. "Uhh no . . . " you said, but your laugh tuned to a serious 'uh no' and that kinda freaked Sora out a little. You just have that . . . weird thing about you. You can get that serious tone in your voice in your throat, but you don't want it to be too literal. Sora laughed nervously. "I was kidding . . sure you can use it, but later, okay?" you say, pulling it away from his hands. You smiled. Leon walked up to everyone and laughed. "Good to see you, Ker." he held his arms open and you walked into his grip and he hugged you warmly. "Good to see you too, Leon." you giggled, pushing him away from you to look at him. "You're always hanging out with Yuffie I hardly see her anymore now." he laughed, putting his sword over his shoulder and stood in a resting position. "Anyone hugry? I'll bring some food to Merlin's house! But I will need help bringing stuff. Anyone want to help me?" you ask, you putting your arm up in the air as if you are hold up your hand in school to have a teacher call on you for an answer. Sora laughed, "I'll come with you." he put his keyblade away and walked up to you. "We'll be at Merlin's. Behave, Keri." Leon grinned, walking past you. You glare as he walked past you. You had the urge to trip him, but that would be way too mean. Your face turned red, blushing. You sighed, "Fine, you can come Sora." you said, while starting to walk out of the bailey. Donald and Goofy trailed along behind you two and when you past Merlin's house, they walked inside. You and Sora walked together to your house.

"So, what world are you from, Sora?" you asked, holding her hands behind your back and you are lightly tugging at the little piece of braided fabric from the sheath of your sword. "I . . I am from . . " he said, looking down at the ground, sighing. "Uhh." you say, trying to ask something else. "Uhmm dooo . . . umm . . how old are you?" you asked, looking at him and stop walking. "I'm--" he begins, but you cut him off. "Uhh do you have a crush on someone?" you asked. You cover your mouth with your hands. "W-why ask, Keri?" he looked at you, confused. "Can't I be curious?" you mumble, walking again. He looked up at the sky, his face turning red. You looked at his bushing face, you a bit disappointed. Sora . . Keri . . does it have a ring to it? You shook the thought from your head and you sighed. "Ohh . . . I bet she likes you, Sora." you smile, thinking positive. "Yeah I bet she does . . . " he laughed to himself. Your eyes wandered to your darkened house. You point your house to Sora and you and him walk to it.

You take a step backwards and jump up, like earlier, and you open your window and jump inside. You look down at Sora and say, "Come on up." with your arm. He bit his lip and gulped. He nodded and jumped up, trying to reach the branch. You roll your eyes and jump back out, you kneel down and reach your hand down to grab his as he jumped and you pulled him up to your window. "Wow, you are strong, Ker." he laughed, leaping on to your bed to have his jump a little muffled but its . . . softness. "Okay, let's sneak down there . . but we got to be quiet." you whisper and walk to the door and unlock it silently. You nod your head down the hall, and Sora left the room, moving slowly down the stairs. You shut your door behind you, making sure it's locked. Your sword unlocking key also unlocks your room. You walked downstairs and to the fridge, where Sora was shuffling through with curiosity. You reached in and grabbed some left over food, which is actually pretty good after heated up. You rushed to the pantry and opened it, grabbing crackers, soups, and whatever you can find. The door upstairs opened and footsteps were shuffling to the stairs. You gasped softly and you put everything back, well more like throwing as quiet as possible, the food back in the fridge and the pantry and looked at Sora. "Come on, we gotta hide!" You whisper/yell to him. He nodded and ran to you. You grabbed his hand and looked up behind you, seeing your moms slippers walking slowly down the stairs. You open the pantry door (it's a walk in pantry) and you pull Sora inside, shutting the door slightly, so there is only a crack opened to look out for your mom. It was pitch dark in there and you can hear Sora breathing in front of you. Sora was just about smushed into you from the access food that was not really needed in there. "Be quiet." you whispered so hopefully only Sora heard. "I am." he whispered back. You hear a click and the kitchen light opened, and the little bit of light now coming in hit Sora's eyes at the right angle, so it does not really blind him, but it makes his eyes seem more bluer than they really are and you could not help but stare. You leaned in close, smelling his breath. It smelled . . . clean. Addicting, almost. You shuffled your feet a little bit and it hit a can of noodles, making a little noise. Sora held you tightly against him, his left hand on your waist and his other hand is on the above shelf, holding him back so he is not really on top of you. Maybe the hall cloet would be better. It is much bigger . . . well anyway you two are there now ad you can't move. If your mother now caught you with a boy in a pantry closet with his hand on your waist, she would really get the wrong idea. It started to get hotter in the pantry. Either you are blushing a lot, or it's because the air conditioner isn't on. "Relax." Sora whispered, his mouth almost touching yours from the weird discomfort he is in staying in this position for a few minutes. Sora's blue eyes moved from your own eyes to the crack in the door, seeing your mom walking to the fridge, searching for water, maybe. Good. She did not know you were awake. Your mom shut the fridge, opened the water and drank it quickly. Maybe she had a weird nightmare or something. She walked to the garbage and threw the bottle away in the recycle bag beside the garbage and turned off the kitchen light and then made her way upstairs. Once she was back in her own bedroom, your stomach growled loudly. Your eyes narrowed down at your stomach, then you lifted up your head to see nothing in front of you, but you know Sora is still there. "I think the coast is clear." you whisper, just in case . . . and you pushed the door open with your right arm and looked out there, getting a cool breeze that hit your face. It felt refreshing. Sora stood in his current position for a moment, then let go of you. He walked out first and then you did too. It was a mess in the pantry! The cans of soup, the boxes everywhere . . . might as well say there was some hurricane that hit your house and oly affected your pantry . . . Sora stood, sighing at the mess. "Lemme grab a box of crackers. I'm starving." You said, rushing to get out. You grabbed crackers, shut the pantry door, and walked slowly upstairs to your bedroom. You heard your moms snores and you walked into your room after you unlocked it. You pulled Sora in and shut the door. you locking it again. You ran to the window with Sora following and you two jumped out the window, but you shut the window after you jumped on the branch and you two ran to Merlin's.

You walked to the front door and walked inside, Sid was sitting o the floor, his arms over his chest and he was asleep. You saw Yuffie and Leon sitting beside each other, asleep. "Man, we're really late." you laughed. Donald ran through a door that was disguised like the back wall and yawned. "You two are late! We went to bed. There are beds in the back." Donald said, walking back to the door. You nibbled on your crackers. "Yeah I am tired. Let's go to bed." Sora said, walking to the back and stretched. You followed him and the back was separated by three rooms. Donald walked to to a red door that is on your left when you first walked in. A blue door on your right when you first walk in says, 'Merlin' in a golden plaque. Goofy was probably in the green door beside Donald's and the only room left is the purple door at the end of the hall. You gulped. You had to share a room with Sora . . . you nibbled at the crackers still. Sora walked to the door, opened it for you and gestured for you to go in. You went in. You stood in the doorway, your eyes widening. There is only one large bed by the back far wall on the left side. You kicked your shoes off and placed the cracker box on a chair by the door. There were two pairs of clothes on the bed. Guess Merlin was expecting you two there. There was a set of black pajama's and a pair of dark blue pajama's. The black were for you ad the blue for Sora. There was a closet opposite the bed. "I'll get dressed in the closet, Keri." Sora said slowly, walking to the bed and grabbed the blue pj's. He kicked his shoes off and walked to the closet, opening it and walked inside and shut it then. You walked to the bed and grabbed your clothes. You undressed quickly and got dressed in your pj's. Sora walked out a minute after you finished and he saw you dressed in the pretty black outfit. His face was red as he walked to the bed. "I want the bed . . . " he mumbled. "Hey, I want the bed! You can't expect a lady to sleep on the floor!" you yell. Sora sighed. "The bed is big enough for us both. You get one side and I get the other. Deal?" he smiled. You looked down, then nodded quickly. "Deal." you say, picking up your head to smile at Sora. Sora went in to the bed and layed against the wall, his back to the wall and he watched you get into the bed. You lay there, staring at the ceiling. Sora was still looking at you for another minute. "Good night." he smiled as he said that. You reached for the light and clicked it off. There was light on from the night light Merlin had on by the door. It was glowing with a bright star stuck to the wall. Perfect for Merlin. It was really dark in the room other wise so it would be best if there was a night light in the room instead of sleeping in pitch black and not seeing anything at all during the night. "Good night . . . " you say softly and you felt the bed moving beside you, which is Sora moving down into a comfy position to go to bed. You turned away from him so you are facing the edge of the bed and the dresser. You were really warm, but you grabbed the sheets anyway and put them over you. Sora did the same thing after you. You closed your eyes and awaited the dreadful morning to face your mom. You would rather sleep here with Donald and Sora and Goofy and the others than have everyone else at your house. You did not want your mom even finding out a boy was in your room . . . sneaking out was the bet, for you in this situation . . . you then drifted off into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

You dreamt that you were lying on the grass, right where the story started. It was very dark outside and the only sources of light were the houses in front of where you, which is not too much light. Your vision is blurry at first, trying to get used to the dimness. Slowly, you stood up and stretched your arms in the air, yawning. You squeaked in a high pitch for a second while you stretched, which is the funny thing about you. You relaxed your arms at your sides for a brief moment . . . when you feel arms folding around your waist. In reaction to this, you turned around and took a step backwards, but their hands not leaving your waist. You looked at the figure and it was . . . Sora. You recognized him from his eyes, since a little bit of light was gleaming in his eye from a house porch light being on. He smiled at you, lightly stroking your cheek with his thumb. You felt his cool breath on your nose, since he was that close. You opened your mouth to say something, but no audio came out of your throat. He gently lifted your chin with his thumb and pointer finger, so you are directly in his line of sight. He leaned his head in slowly, letting his forehead touch yours for a few seconds. He had his mouth open, breathing softly in and out. You can smell the sweet scent of his breath in your nostrils, and you really wanted to stay like that forever. He closed his eyes slowly, placing his full hand on your face cheek and he pressed his warm lips to yours, slightly, then more full. His tongue ran slowly across your lips. His hand moved down to your waist again and he held you there for awhile. Your arms lifted as if they had a mind of their own to go around his neck in a resting position. You kept your eyes open in slits, but not straining your eyes to look like you are glaring at him, which you weren't. His tongue entered into your mouth, and he lightly tickled your tongue with his. Your hands moved up, on their own, to his hair, and you place them on his head, lightly running your thin fingers through his hair (which defies gravity . . . like Cloud's!). Sora pulled his head back from yours to glace into your eyes, the gleam from the light still in his own eyes. They seemed bluer than ever. He took a deep breath as if he was satisfied. "Keri . . . his whispered. He closed his eyes again, and right when he closed them, the light from the house turned off. You saw nothing but blackness, but you still felt his presence in front of you. It then got cold. "I Lo— which sounded like Sora saying, but it faded out before you hear it all the way through. You close your eyes and fell backwards. It felt like you were falling. Fading. Sinking away into an endless abyss . . . until you found your own voice again.

You awoke slowly. Your eyes opened into slits and the sand in your eyes was formed. You stretched out your legs and you yawned lightly. You close your eyes just for a moment . . . when you felt warmer than before. You opened your eyes more fully and you felt a pressure around you. You saw the sheets on you like previously and blue clothing in front of you. You looked up and saw Sora fast asleep, but his arm was around you. You breathe in a quick breath and you sat up, and in the process Sora's arm flopped off of you. It lay not moving in the bed between you and him. You placed your hand on your head and you shook your head and closed your eyes. "I need some water. you groan. You sat on the edge of the bed and looked back at Sora asleep so peacefully there. You could not help but smile. You stood up and shuffled silently over to the door and opened it. It creaked open, but you tried as much as possible to silence it. You walked out, leaving the silent harmless Sora to sleep in his current state.

"Oh man, my mom is going to kill me!" you cry out. Yuffie ran to you and grinned. "How did you sleep, Hun?" she asked. "Never mind that. My mom is going to kill me because I am not home! I was going to tell her I was going to stay here to work with Sid and you . . ." you cry out again, pounding your foot on the ground like a toddler wanting chocolate for dinner. "Don't worry about that, Keri. I told your mom that you were here working with us and decided to stay the night. Oh and she grounded you from the tv when you get home. She was angry with the food everywhere . . ." Yuffie explained. "Oh right . . . I'm still hungry . ." you whisper. You rushed past Yuffie and into the front room of Merlin's house. Sid was still asleep, but Leon, Donald, and Goofy were awake. "Where is our food?" Donald asked, jokingly. "I'm sorry about that . . ." you mumble, looking at the floor. "Oh it's all right. Merlin will wake up shortly to make us some breakfast. We should leave Sora and Sid alone— " Yuffie started to explain as she walked around the room . . when Sora opened the door from the back room and he stood there in his pj's, yawning. "Good morning . . ." he yawned again. "Good morning, Sora!" Yuffie waved at him. Leon moved from the wall in his old resting position to a casual walk to Sora. "Everyone is awake except Merlin and Sid. I'll go wake up Sid." He grinned, picking up his sword and rested it on his shoulder. He walked to Sid. You turned towards Sora. His hair was messier than last night when you and he ventured to your house to get the food. Donald looked slightly the same, and same with Goofy, other than their own pj's looking much funnier. Donald's was grey and blue with yellow stars on the pj's and the night cap. Goofy's had little pictures of dogs on them. You almost snickered at their outfits. Sora's and yours were just plain and boring. No exciting patterns. Goofy walks over to the door and peeks out. "No heartless sightings all morning, Sora." Goofy announced. Donald sneezed and blew his nose in a handkerchief he had in the breast pocket of his pj's. You giggled because it sounded really funny and so did Sora. His laugh was very short yet welcoming. "OW!!" Sid yelled when Leon hit his head with his sword, waking him up quickly. "Leon! Don't hurt Sid!" Yuffie yelled, running over to Leon, trying to grab his sword from his firm grip. Sora walked over to you. You looked at him. "Last night was kind of awkward at your house . . ." Sora smiled nervously. "Y-yeah it was a little weird . . ." you mumble, taking your eyes off of him to look at a stack of books in the corner. "You'd be best heading home so your mom does not get even angrier." Yuffie suggested, stealing Leon's sword from him and yelled with victory. You slumped your shoulders down, staring at the ground. "Oh man please don't remind me . . . I'll get dressed . . ." you said glumly. You shuffle back to the hallway and walked to the bedroom. You grabbed your clothes that were neatly folded on the ground beside the bed. Did Sora fold them up nicely for you? Anyway, you start to unbutton your shirt and you toss it on the bed. You slip off your pants and kick them to the floor. You reached for your clothes and started to put on your tank-top when . . . the door opened, and Sora walked in! You screamed with embarrassment and he widened his eyes. He shut the door quickly with a slam. Your face was so red! You finished getting dressed and you stomped your way to the door. You swung it open and Sora was standing there, nibbling on a piece of buttered toast in his hands. He looked up at you and smiled nervously. "Sora! I said I was going to get dressed! Why the heck did you walk in on me?!" you shouted with so much anger, the house almost shook. Sora looked at his bread and then held it out to you, still smiling that awkward smile of his. "Toast?" he asked quickly. You rolled your eyes and slammed the door right then and there. Sora stood there, the door missed him by a half inch or so and he jumped back, glaring at the door. He pivoted around and headed back quickly to the main room, his face red.

You were breathing in and breathing out deeply, trying to get your anger out without yelling or kicking things. "Man, a heatless attack would really be helpful here!" you grumbled. You sat on the bed with your arm folded on your lap. You crossed your legs over the edge of the bed and you sit there for awhile, thinking of your dream to take the anger off of your mind. You relaxed after a few minutes, relaxing your feet on the ground and relaxing your arms to your sides. You just stared at a small piece of flooring, your mind drifting off into that dream. "Could that dream . . . ever happen to me?" you whisper to yourself as you closed your eyes, lost in thought. "Could Sora and I really be together?" you ask yourself again. You sighed. "I should apologize to him . . . yeah I'll do that." You agreed to yourself and you stood up, walking to the door and leaving the room.

You walk outside to the main room and Sora was eating pieces of toast, eggs, bacon, whatever it is he was eating it. Merlin was awake, conjuring food up with his magic for the crew to eat. Sora looked up at you from the table and when his eyes met yours, he looked down at his food. He stopped suddenly and stood up, walking past you and into the door to yours and his room. He shut it silently. Guess he was waiting to get dressed. You sat beside Sid, and he had a large piece of cloth on his head from the hit that Leon gave him. You looked down at the delicious looking food and you began to chow down like there was no tomorrow! The food was great! Eventually you finished and stood up, seeing only Sid and Goofy sitting at the table. Maybe you got into your food too much that you didn't notice Donald or Merlin and the others leave? Well anyway a minute or two later, you saw Donald holding a toothbrush with toothpaste on it and holding a cup of water for you. "The bathroom is through my room to the left of the room. Brush your teeth, missy!" he squawked. You nodded lightly and took the things and walked to the bathroom, remembering that small location from Donald's room to the bathroom. The bathroom was not too big, but not too small, either. You began to brush your teeth and the toothpaste tasted like a sweet mint. A refreshing feeling! You eventually finished, used the bathroom, washed your hands and left the bathroom. You open the door to the hallway and Sora was standing, holding his toothbrush and tooth paste with water. His head was drooped downward and he walked past you, his shoulder lightly tapping onto yours. He was already dressed in his clothes and his pj's were probably thrown over the room too, and it might give Merlin a bad idea . . . you stood out in the hallway, waiting for Sora to apologize to him. He eventually opened the door and saw you there sitting on the floor. You looked up at his surprised gaze and you stood up. "Sorry I'm sorry you over reacted . . . it was an accident that you walked in on me when I was undressed . . ." your face turned red. At the time, instead of shutting the door in his face, you felt like slapping him . . . really hard . . on the face . . . so your hand print was seen on his face. You did not want to hurt him . . . but you really had that urge to smack him again. Sora walked to you and pushed you against the wall. He had his eyes on yours and he leaned in slowly to your ear, whispering so low you could barely hear. His hands pinned yours to the wall so you could not escape his grip, other than kneeing him in the crotch, which would not be nice! Anyway, he whispered "Don't worry about it. Relax." He grinned as he said the last word. His grip left your hands and he walked away and into the main room. You stood there, your mouth almost gapping open wide. You caught yourself right before your jaw dropped in surprise and you walked to the main room. Sora walked outside with Goofy. Donald turned to you, yelling "There are heartless outside! Hurry and help!" Donald slammed the door so the heartless would not get in. You took a deep breath, composed yourself, and ran to the bedroom, grabbing your sword and running outside.

There were at least twenty heartless surrounding Sora and the crew. You gripped you sword tightly and bashed into the heartless. They were easier than before. Sora really did not need help, and neither did Goofy and Donald. They were all defeated shortly afterwards. You wanted to tell Sora congrats on this wonderful battle, but you felt too awkward. You felt . . . kind of funny in your head. Everything became blurry and disoriented. Your breathing became heavier and your eyes became heavier too. Your arms grew limp and you dropped your sword from your hands. Sora turned towards you, seeing your condition. He ran to you and catches you as you fell into his arms. You fainted . . .


End file.
